yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Aras Nehri Kenarından Kalkarak Acemistan'da Revan ve Nahcıvan Tarafına Gidiyoruz
Evvelâ Aras Nehri kenarında o gün doğu tarafa sekiz saat giderek Yaylacık Köyüne geldik. Burası Avnik Kalesi hükmünde yarısı İslâm bir köydür ki, İslâmları Mahmudi Kürtleridir. Bir câmii var, buradan yine doğu tarafa doğru Aras kıyısında giderek Baruthâne konağına geldik. Burası Şusik kalesi hükmünde bir dere kenarında, üçyüz evli, bitkili ve otlak bir köy olup,toprağında küherçile çıkar. Onun için Baruthane derler. Mâmur köydür. Buradan yine doğuya onüç saat giderek Döşü kaba Kenti konağına geldik. Harab olmuştur. Avah Deresi adlı şirin bir su kenarında bir çimenlik üzerine çadır ve yüklerimizle durup beyce Safalar ettik. Buradan da doğuya onüç saat giderek Çağlagorte köyüne geldik. Mâmur köydür. Ahalisi hep Şusik kürtleridir. Şusik kalesi de sol tarafımızda sarı kayalar üzerinde görünmekteydi. Bize Safa geldiniz makamında yedi selâm topu atıp, yiyecek ve içecekten beyleri birçok hediyeler getirdi. Burada Revan hanının elçisi Kasım Han ile, Niksar’lı Kilerci Veli Ağa tarafına yollandılar Hâkir dahi bizim elçiyle Nahcivan hanı elçisinin beraberinde, sağ taraftaki dağlar içinden Nahcivan yoluna düştük. Doğu tarafından nice yayla dağ bağ aşıp onüç saatte Acem mülkünün ilk kalesi olan Karşı Kalesine vardık. Bu kale Timur Hanın oğlu Şaruh Mirzanın yapısıdır. Sonra Azerbaycan Sultanı Uzun Hasanın hükmüne girmiştir. Hâlâ Revan toprağında olup Azerbaycan şehirlerindendir. Kalesi bir tepe üzerinde şâhin ve kartal yuvası gibi yüksektir. Dört köşe şeklinde kayadan yapılmış ferah verici bir kaledir. İçinde,bin diz çöken tülüngü vardır. Neferlerin başı, bizimle olan elçilere hediyeler getirince kaleden yetmiş seksen pâre top attırıp şenlik ettirdi. Top sesinden sağ ve sol taraflar gök gibi gürledi. Biz de kalenin altında çadırlarımızla oturup yavaş bir yürüyüşle aşağı belli seyrettik. Şehir o kadar mâmur değil. Ama eskiden büyük şehir ve kuvvetli kale imiş.Sonra 1043 senesinde Dördüncü Sultan Murad, Revan seferine giderken Erzurum, Akıska, Kars, Van askerleri bir yere birikip, bu şehri yağma ederek harap ettiler ki, işin icâbı da buydu. Bugüne kadar o harap şekilde kalmıştır,Yedi kadar minâreli câmii,küçük çarşısı var… Lakîn bağı ve bahçesi yoktur. Şehir karşı nehrin kenarında olduğundan suyu ve havası güzeldir. Pirinç elde edilir. Bu nehir de Sokün dağından gelip, Aras Nehrine karışır. Kale Ağası, elçi ile hakîrî ziyâfete dâvet etti. Atlarımızla kaleye yarım saatte güç çıkabildik. Oradan bakınca bütün yer bukalemun gibi nakışlı görünüyordu. Hemen şahın dizçöken Ağası, başındaki taçı çeşitli otağlarla süsleyip yanımıza geldi. Temennâ etti (Selâm verdi) Hey kurban! Tü hayr mukaddem yüz basa basa, göz basa basa safa geldiniz. diye bizi her tarafı seyreden evine dâvet etti. Güzel misafirperverlik edüp, muhabbet meydanına sofra yerine kalemkârı çevik destehan geldi. Onbir çeşit pilâvından (Avşele pilav, kükü pilav, muza’fer pilâv,Öd pilâv, şele pilâv,hoş pilâv, Çilâv pilâv, Muanber pilâv,sarımsaklı pilâv, kesve? Pilâv, düzen pilâv), düzen biryan sebze, nemekdan, mastaba çorbası ve güzel heriselerden yiyerek can sohbetleri ettik. Ziyâfetten sonra elçiye, hakîre Alaca Atlı Hasan Ağa ya vaşak postları hediye verdi. Oradan aşağı çadırımıza geldik.Arkamız sıra elli kadar koyun, bin kadar beyaz ekmek, yedi sekiz katır yükü meyva, avşele şerbetleri gönderdi. O gece büyük bayram yapıp iki gün daha burada kaldık. Nehir kenarındaki büyük köşkleri seyrettik. Gayet güzel ince uzun minaresi, emsalsiz bir câmii vardır .Ona yakın Tacüddin Münşî Hamamı, yedi tane de misafirhânesi vardır.Suyunun ve havasının letâfetinden, güzellerinin kudretten sürmeli olan gazale benziyen gözleri âşıklara, baktıkça canına safa verir.Ertesi gün sabahleyin bu şehirden kalkıp, üçyüz kadar mazenderanî ile doğuya onüç saat giderek Kendimasir köyüne geldik.Kent kelimesi bu diyarda kasaba mânasına gelir.Masir dağı eteğinde bin toprak örtülü evli, bağlı,bahçeli,mâmur,tatlı sulu bir şehirdir.Yaylalarından çay geçer.Yedi câmii,üç hamamı, üçyüz kadar küçük dükkânı ,pazarı vardır.Bu da Revan toprağındadır.Bir gece bu güzel yerde misafir olduk.Sonra buradan kalkarak ondürt saat gidip,Kendereh? Hana ulaştık.Bu şehir Nahçıvan toprağının sınırında Nahçıvan hanının hasıdır.Gayet mâmur çiçekli bir kasabadır.Kılavuz gelip pek çok ikram etti.Bu şehirden iki Acemdelikanlısı gelip,bize hizmet ettiler.İyi hânende idiler.Horasanî makamında okudukları vakit adama can katarlardı.Oradan yine doğu tarafa, dere içinde yedî sat giderek Üç kilise konğına geldik. Üç Kilise: Bu kilisenin büyüğü nûşirvan yapısıdır.Oraya senede kırk elli bin adam tâ Frenk diyarından beri toplanıp birikir.Bu dağın tepesinde bir çimenlik sahrada onların eski bir halıları vardır.Yayarlar.o dağlarda ne kadar bitki ve ot makulesi faysalı devâ olacak ağaçlar varsa hepsini bir büyük kazan içine koyup doldururlar.Sacayağı kurup halı üzerinde büyük ateş yakarlar.Ateş halıyı asla yakmaz ,sonra o yemeği aralarında taksim ederler.Birçokları teberrüken o yemeği Frenk diyarına kadar gütürür.Bazıları da orada yiyip zevk safa ederler.Hakîr bu halin sırrını papazlardan sordum. Vallahi bu halı Hz.İsâ’nın, üzerinde, ana karnından çıktığı halıdır. İsraillilerin korkusundan bir mağaraya kapanıp otluk toplayarak bunun üzerine bir ölüyü diriltmişti. Bütün Yahudilere mucize olarak, bu halı üzerinde pişirdiği yemekten dağıtmıştır. Sonraları bu halı Buhtunusur’un eline geçti. (1) Oradan Nurşirvan âdil’e geçti. O da bu kiliseyi yapıp üstünde yemek pişirtti. Biz de üzerinde yemek pişirdikten sonra temizleyip, bohçalar üzerinde başımızla beraber muhafaza ederiz. Hattâ Süleyman Han Nahcivan seferine geldiği vakit, bu seccâde üzerinde iki rekât namaz kıldı. diye birçok rivâyetler anlatılır. Bu, sanki İpektendir. Fakat ne pamuktur ne de sof… Bir çeşit sincabî renkte bir büyük seccadedir. Çok ağırdır. Fakat hakirin kısa aklına kalırsa bu, Kıbrıs adasından çıkan bir nevi taştan yapılmıştır. O taşı tokmakla dövünce keten gibi olur. Sonra iplik gibi eğirip, abdest mendilleri, gayet güzel donlar ve gömlekler yapıp İstanbul büyüklerine ve pâdişahlara hediye götürürler. Hattâ Kaya Sultan efendimize babası Dördüncü Murad şaka edüp: "Kaya’m! Sana kayadan hası olma bir taş gömlek vereyim!" diye bir don bir gömlek vermiştir. Bir müddet Kaya Sultan kayadan gömleği giyip kirletince ateşe koyup yakardı. Temiz ve beyaz olurdu. İbret için yine giyerdi. Hayal ve ince gömlek idi. Âyan ve büyüklerimizde çoktur. Hattâ kaptan Hüsamzâde, hakîre bu çeşit bir mendil bağışladı. Kirlenince ateşte yaktık. Melek Ahmed paşanın önünde epeyce yandıktan sonra gül pembe oldu. Bu halı da mutlaka bu Kıbrıs taşından dokunmuştur. Vesselâm! Yoksa öyle mucize falân değildir(2). Buraları da seyrettikten sonra Üç kiliseden kalkıp doğuya giderek mâmur şehirleri, verimli yerleri, dağ ve bayırlar, çorak yerleri geçtik. Nahcivan hududunda bir şehre geldik. Şelon? dağı eteğindeydi. Onbir minâresi görünüyordu ama hakîr o aralık biraz rahatsız olduğumdan istediğim gibi seyredemedim. Burada bulunan bir Bektaşî tekkesini ziyaret ederek şeyhleri Nimet Dedenin himmetini aldık. Ertesi gün sabahleyin kalkıp, bu sonsuz sahrâ içinde on iki saat gittik. Fakat yolda üç kere çimenliklerde istirahat ettik. Sonra sahranın güney tarafında bir çimlikte Zengi Nehri konağına geldik. Nehir kenarında çadırlarımızla konakladık. Bu sahranın dört çevresinde bulunan ahali Osmanlı gelmiş! diye hediyelerle, sevinçlerle hesapsız yiyecek ve içecek getirip, misâfirperverlik ettiler. Atlarımızın, çadırları önünde yedikleri otlardan ve yoncalardan karınları doydu. Bu zengi nehri güneydeki Hasan dağlarından birikip kuzeye doğru akar, yüzlerce şehir ve köyü sulayıp, Aras Nehrini de alıp, Hazar Denizine dökülür. Buradan yine doğu tarafa, mâmur şehirler ve sahralar içinde avlanarak gidip on saatta Serdeki? şehrine vardık Nahcivan toprağında İmam Ali Rıza Vakfıdır. Bütün vergilerden affolunmuş mâmur, süslü bin evli, bağ ve bahçesi hesapsız, havası güzel şehirdir ki, halkı hep şiîrdir. Serdeki Ilıcası : Şehir dışında bağlar kenarında yüksek kubbeli ılıcaları vardır ki üçünün de ona on olan havuzlarında Acem güzelleri gümüş tenli balıklar gibi yüzüp birbirlerini hiç çekinmeden kucaklarlar. Bu şehrin halkının çoğu gökdolaktır. Aşıkâne türküler söylerler. Güzel yüksek sesleri vardır. Buradan yine doğuya ondört saat giderek Ahmed Bey Tekkesi konağına vardık. Nahcivan toprağında beşyüz evli bağlı bahçeli, mâmur şehirdir. Osmanlılar elindeyken Zal Paşazâde Ahmed Paşa , Nahcivan hakimliğinde burada İstanbul usulü minâreli bir câmii yaptırdığından buna Acem dilinde Zâviye-i Ahmed Paşa şehri derler. Halâ bu şehir o gönül açıcı câmiinin vakfıdır. Buradan sonra Yine onaltı saat mâmur içinden giderek Karabağ şehrine geldik. Büyük Karabağ Şehri: Bu şehri evvelâ Menûçehr yapmıştır. Pek eksidir. Hâlen Nahcivan toprağında başka sultanlıktır.Üçüncü Mehmed zamanında Osmanlıların elinde iken Acemlere geçmiştir. Nursuz Timur da bu Karabağlarda kışlayıp sayısız askerle beş ay kalmıştır. Bu derece mâmur, verimli, sonsuz bir sahrâdır.Nice kere Süleyman Han ve başka kumandanlar da burada kışlamıştır. Şimdilerde yine yer yer mâmur olmaktadır. Hademelerimiz, içinde kırk kadar minâre saydılar. Allaha hamdolsun bu şehrin su ve havasının güzelliğinden tabiatımız hoşlandı. Ata binerek arkadaşlarımızla şehri izlemeye koyulduk. Kılavuzumuzun anlattığına göre, onbin kadar bağlı bahçeli evleri, yetmiş mihrabı, var ki kırkı minâreli câmidir. Han ve hamamı, çarşıları çoktur. Ama daha da artıyor. Yiyecek ve içeceği pek fazla olan bir ülkedir. Elçi ile bir bağda gezerken Yezdan Küli denilen bir bağ bekçisi bize yirmi altı türlü sulu armut getirdi. Melece, Abbasi, Ordubari, denilen armutları yiyenin ağzında tadı kalır. Lâl rengi Gülnarları vardır. Revan pirinci, pilâvı lezzetli olur. Aşçıları gayet temiz ve müslümandır. Zaten Acemistanda yiyecek satanlar içinde asla rum ve ermeni yoktur. Esasen buralarda rum da yok. Meğer ticaretle gelip gire… Ama yahudi, siî çoktur. Mülhidler zındıklar, Caferî, cebri kaderî, hurufi ve diğer sapık mezhepler gayet çoktur. Bu karabağı da böyle seyrettikten sonra güneye doğru gidip Nahcivan kalesine vardık. Nahcivan Kalesi: Doğrusu cihanın bukalemon nakışlı bir şehirdir. Bazıları Nahcivan, bazıları Nahşivan derler. İran toprağı şehirlerinin yüzsuyudur. Hâlen Azerbaycan sınırında başka hanlıktır ki, Hanının çok askeri vardır. İtimâdüddevle’si, kelenter i Polis komiseri münşisi, darugası Bekçibaşısı dizçöken ağası, çiğ yiyen ağası, vardır ki bunların hep hükümette ilişkileri vardır. Kadısı, şeyhülislâmı dahi vardır. Bu şehiri eski zamanda Şah Efrasiyab kurmuştur ki, hâlâ atalarının gömülü olduğu kubbeler görünür. Hükümdarlığı zamanında Nahcivan o derece mâmurmuş ki, bulunduğu sahrada bir adım boş toprak yokmuş. Sonra Moğol tâifesi tamaha düşüp, yer götürmez askerle gelüp, bu şehrin cihan nakşını bozarak harap ve kalesini yıkıp toprak etmiştir. Sonra Osmanlılardan üçüncü Mehmed zamanında Osmanlılar elinde iken Şah tarafından Zülfikâr han gelip, Nahcivanı istilâ etmiştir. Sonra Dördüncü Murad askeri gelip, tabanı yassı Mehmed Paşa burayı fethetmiştir. İşte dünyanın işi böyle olagelmiştir. Nitekim derler: Bozulur nice bin işler Düzülür nice cümbüşler ''' '''Bu kâr bir bülâcebtir ki Yok ana kârgir peydâ Zâten her taraf harabolmaktadır. Bu da şüphe yok ki, "Külli şeyin Hâlik" âyet-i kerimesinin icabıdır. Dördüncü Murad'dan sonra burası daha mâmur olmuş. Onbin ikiyüz toprak örtülü evler ile yetmiş adet câmi ve ibâdethânelerle süslenmiştir. Kırk mescidi, yirmi misâfirhânesi, yedi güzel hamamı, bin kadar dükkânı vardır. İmâretlerinin çoğu güzeldir. Hakikîdördüncü iklim ve onsekizinci enlem ikilimi ortasında olup, havası orta şiddetlidir. Bağ ve bahçesi az olduğundan meyvalı ağaçları azdır. Yedi türlü pamuğu (Zağı, Mollayâi, Zafranî, Lâlî, Has, Beyaz), galesi buğdayı meşhurdur. Sanat sahipleri maharetlidir. Kalemkârı Behram Yurî, Destehan basmaları dünyaca meşhurdur. Arpası pek kuvvetli ve çoktur. Bir ata, kara arpasının dört okkası yetişir. Bostanlarında suluca kavun karpuzu olur. Güzelleri beyaz renklidir. Erkekleri taç, uzun sarık sararlar, câme giyerler. Ayaklarına rekli keçe çakışır, yeşil kırmızı narenci, turuncî papuç giyerler. Kadınları sivri sivri takke giyip, üzerine beyaz tülbent bürünür, ayaklarına renkli çizme giyerler. Güzelleri çeşitli mavi kürkten yörük Isfahanî giyip, gönül alan mirza gibi salınarak yürür, zarâfet ve nezaketçe konuşur, halk ile sıkı fıkı olurlar. Halkı şafiîdir.Şafiî mezhebindeniz diye övünürler. Ama yalan… Câferîdirler. Ezan vakti beş vakit namaza devam ederler. Fakat cemâatla namaz kılmazlar. Kalabalık cemâatlı garip câmileri vardır ki, herbiri birer Firdevs cennetidir. Bilhassa cenabî Ahmed Paşa Câmii, Ferhad Paşa Câmii, Güzel Ali Paşa Câmii , Cağaloğul Câmii, Hadım Cafer Paşa Câmii, süslü nakışlı Çin Fağfurıu Câmileridir. Nicesinin kubbeleri de çini ile örtülüdür. İstanbul biçimi otuzüç minâreleri vardır. Ahmed Paşa Câmii İstanbul’daki Rüstem Paşa Câmii gibidir. Cenabî Hamamı gayet lâtif, aydınlıktır. Ama kapı ve duvarları çinidir. Gül renkli mermerle düşelidir. Bütün peştemalları satranç nakışlıdır.Misafir olduğumuz yere yakın Zal Paşa Hamamı vardır. Bütün kapı ve duvarları çinidir. Yer tamamen çeşitli mermerdir. Öyle nurlu bir câmidir ki bütün camları billûr ve neceftir. Kubbesinin ortasında büyük bir havuz var. Hülâsa bu havası boş hamamın methinde, güzellik ve temizliğin anlatılmasında Hassan (Meşhur Arab şairi) ve Sahban(1) âciz olsa gerek. Değil ki bu kusuru çok Evliyâ… Şah çarşısında büyük hocalar nimeti bol tüccarlar vardır. her biri Karun hazinesine mâlik çok zengin itibarlı tüccarlardır. Ahalisi, iyş ve işret ehlidir. Nahcivan hânı Rızaüddin Han bize karşı gelip mektuplarını bağda okuyup, bütün ileri gelenler ve büyükler hazır, saz ve söz meclisi oldu . Hüseyin Baykaraların hasedini çekti. Meğer şanı yüksek han, tabiat sahibi, hoş sohbet bir can imiş. Sultan Dördüncü Murad’a Bağdad’ı veren Şah Safinin hazinedarbaşılığından han olmuş bir Gürcü çocuğu imiş. Gayet Aristo tedbirli bir kimsedir. Lâkabı Devlet Mirza Handır. Bu bağda ziyafetten sonra evvelâ paşa efendimiz tarafından elçilik ile gelen Alaca Atlı Hasan Ağa ya ve hakîre birer hil'at onar tümen hamam baha abası,bir at ihsan edüp,kendi elçisine de hilât giydirdi. Kırk elli kadar uzağı görür fikirli bilginler ve has nedimler vardı ki, herbiri bütün bilgilerde ihtisat sahibi idi. Bu şehrin reâya ve berayâsı dehkâni dili üzere konuşurlar. Ama anlayışlı şaîrleri, zarif nedimleri, incelik ve zerafet ve nezaketle Pehlevî ve Moğolca kelimeler konuşurlar ki, eski lisanlardır. Şehir halkı da bu kelimeleri kullanırlar.Evvelâ,Dehkânî,Dürrî, Farîsî, Gazî, Pehlevî dili ile konuştukları yerinde yazılıcaktır. Fârisi lisânı hakkında Kemalpaşazâde Dakaayıkul'hakayık adlı eserinde şöyle buyuruyor : Tefsir-i Deylemi 'de der, resulullaha Mikâil'den soruldu "allahu teâla Fârisi bir şey dedi mi? " dedi , evet ye Resulullah İbrâhim suhufunda ---- (1)Buhtunnusar Babil hükümdarı olup, Hz. İsâ’dan evveldir. (2)Evliyâ’nın şu mutâlâası çok enteresandır. Ona palavracı diyenlere güzel bir cevaptır. Evliyâ, her işittiğini nakletmiştir ama her naklettiğine inanmamış, bu nevi rivâyetlerin asıllarını araştırmıştır. (1) Sahban, fasâhat ve belâğatte adı darbı mesel olmuş arab şairi… Harun Reşid zamanında yaşamıştır. (Z. D.)